


Looking Glass

by Azalee



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, authorityshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/pseuds/Azalee
Summary: "She had been living without a direction, without something or someone dear to her.And then Team Magma came into her life and everything changed."Oneshot inspired by the song Looking Glass from TBM.





	Looking Glass

Her life had not been something notable before. Painful and full of disappointment. She had been living without a direction, without something or someone dear to her.  
And then Team Magma came into her life and everything changed.

She knew her admiration for their leader was far beyond a common kind of level, that she craved him like a moth the flame, clutched onto him with her broken soul like on a rope made of light above a abyss of darkness.  
He gave her something she had lost so many times, had almost lost forever.  
Hope.

**********

So she devoted herself to him and his Team. Leader Maxie. A man full with passion and goals, full of everything she lacked and craved. He became her safe secured island in her sea of confusion.  
So she gave her all and faded in the process, as she changed to his perspective and tried to imitate him.

*********

She loved many things about him. The smart way he talked in his morning speeches, the way he adjusted his glasses, sipped his coffee. His behaviour was so proud, strong, collected and unafraid. But what she loved the most was the way he looked at her....

*********

Their mission.... it failed.  
He failed.  
As she watched as even her last hope crumbled, as Team Magma fell... As he fell....  
As she fell....  
She was broken, more than ever before.  
She couldn't simply watch this. She would face his failure and correct it.

********

  
And despite her burning love for him, her rage and the words she spat out were pure venom of their own... they were wrong... they weren't pure and honest like her love...  
But in blindly following him, she felt foolish in her failure.  
She realised how... how miserable she was, how blind.

**********

And now she was trapped in a cage made out of mirrors, her broken reflection mocking her in a thousand images, detailed in her vulnerability, despair, fear and sadness. All the scars of her life reflected back to her, sharp and oh so clear.

He has been hiding his vulnerability all this time, his weaknesses, his fears, behind confidence, bravery. Bold gestures and ideas that never once faltered in their strength.  
She already knew this side of him but never paid attention to it.  
But now she felt fooled...broken...

As she saw him this broken, heard his words of misery, it stabbed her right in the heart. Seeing him like that cut her soul, hurt her more than anything else she knew.  
She would find a way to correct this mistake... to fullfill his goal... Any way... as her heart cried.... her faith broken...


End file.
